


xvi. can you feel me

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: A bit inspired by "kiss me where I can feel it" in (I think) rules of diplomacy by lettersfromnowhere
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 7
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xvi. can you feel me

**Author's Note:**

> A bit inspired by "kiss me where I can feel it" in (I think) rules of diplomacy by lettersfromnowhere

**day xvi: 'can you feel me'**

* * *

zuko entered the room where his wife was reading, snuggled into a comfy armchair. "oh, hi, zuko! what brings you here?"

"apart from my ministers being annoying? nothing much. well, there _is_ something, but..." he ducked his head, shy. "i... remember that day, in the crystal catacombs? when we were trapped together?"

"oh, when you betrayed me? yeah, why?"

"i thought you moved past that! and i thought you understood why i made the choices i did that day!"

"relax, zuko, don't worry, it's fine. i'm just messing with you. anyway, what is it?"

"well, you offered to heal my scar. and i know that you don't have the spirit water anymore, or anything, but... it's just been feeling sore these days, and i was wondering if... well, not heal it, but make it better?"

katara grinned. "you want me to kiss it better?"

"no! i mean, not that i'm against it or anything, i wouldn't stop you if you did, but... i don't know, put water on it?"

her look softened. "of course i can do that, zuko."

* * *

_a few months later_

they had continued the healing sessions, and zuko had been feeling much better. his headaches were less frequent, too. he knew it was thanks to katara.

"okay, let's try again... can you feel me? my hand?"

for a moment, the question hung in the air, unanswered. then she dropped her hand, sighing. "oh well, we can try again tomorrow."

zuko had frozen in place. he roughly grabbed katara's palm and placed it against his scar. 

"i can feel it, katara. i can feel it!"


End file.
